shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Murica
Introduction Murica is an island with an abundance of food and beautiful women. Its people are split between two groups; The awesome and the fat. These groups are not separated in society, but play an important role in how the island operates. Muricans have a strong sense of freedom and like to push their ideal of freedom onto other people. History Murica has had many great wars in the past. The first was against the island nation of Stonewall. Stonewall origninally started Murica as a colony in order to get resources from the massive island. However the people of Murica eventually got tired of taking orders from a king who was not on the island and risking his life. Following their first leader George Wash they fought a bloody war with the people of Stonewall and gained their freedom. Once they were free they established their government. Not long after that the World Government came to their shores hoping to expand there power into this region of the New World. The Muricans however were not going to have it. They fought yet another war and came out of it victorious. They pushed out the world government forces and held their island with an iron fist. The man responsible for this feat was President Mac Daddy Clinton. Clinton lead the Murican forces into battle himself and brought down the World Government forces. After the war with the World Government Murica became arrogant. They began to see themselves as the greatest nation in the world and that they were the greatest people in the world. Young Muricans began to venture out too see the world and spread the name of Murica. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Expain significant points about the island's culture. Government Murican government runs on a democracy. Everybody who is a born Murican can vote. However people who are not born Muricans can still vote, but they have to go through a citizenship process before they can do so. Murica believes in freedom and thus jobs are not restricted by class. However the right to be president of Murica is barred from everyone other than born Muricans. In order to be a Murican president one must meet three requirements before they are even allowed to be voted on. The first is they must be a born Murican. The second is they must have served in the Murican military, and the last is they must beat a Saber tooth cat to death with their bare hands. Once this is complete they are allowed to be voted for. Presidents are voted into terms. Each term last five years. A president is limited to two terms each. In the past there was no limit and one president held the position for four terms. Eventually they decided it was best to limit the amount of terms one could have. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Location Category:Island Category:New World Location Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Battle of the Alamo